


lost in the moment

by displayheartcode



Series: Warmth of the Sun [41]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Crush at First Sight, F/F, Female Harry Potter, Harry Potter Never Went to Hogwarts, Post-War, Pre-Relationship, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24509062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/displayheartcode/pseuds/displayheartcode
Summary: prompt - "I'm lost, can you give me directions?" Hinny? ♥️
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Series: Warmth of the Sun [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/115171
Comments: 11
Kudos: 64





	lost in the moment

Ron’s desk had to be _somewhere_ in this mess. Scowling, Ginny searched the sea of busy wizards and witches in their Auror robes for anyone with hair like hers. Parchment folded into birds flew in the air, passing messages along, a cubicle in the far right corner emitted a small explosion of blue sparks, everything was in a state of controlled chaos. _Yes, I’m searching for a ginger giant who happens to look like me_. _He promised me a tour_.

Setting her jaw, Ginny swallowed her pride and approached a dark-haired woman. “I’m lost,” she admitted. “Can you give me directions to where Ron Weasley’s desk is? He's supposed to give me a tour.”

The witch, clearly an Auror judging by her robes, was vaguely familiar. Behind her circular glasses were green eyes and she had messy black hair that framed a face with high cheekbones. She looked over at Ginny, a pleased smile on her face. “You must be a Weasley! Ron’s sister, right?”

“Guilty— _Sweet Merlin!”_

The badge read Auror Potter.

Potter shrugged. “Also guilty.”

Ginny felt a flurry of embarrassment and stuttered a quick apology for her reaction. There were rumors during her time at Hogwarts, of course, about the famous Girl-Who-Lived being trained somewhere away from the rest of the population, the witch who killed Voldemort again at the final battle at their school, the very same witch Ginny used to write romantic poetry about her in diaries.

“Anything is better than you fainting at my feet,” Potter said. She gestured for Ginny to follow as she led them down the narrow pathway between cramped cubicles “Ron stepped out for a moment. He brags about you, you know, and I was actually at your last match against the Falcons—brilliant work you did against their Beaters.” Potter hastily turned her face away. “Here’s his desk.”

They stopped at a cubicle. As expected, there was the mess Ginny remembered from her last visit, but the large framed picture of Hermione was new. Next to it was a signed picture of the Chudley Cannons, a treasured Christmas gift from Ginny.

“It’s nice to, uh, finally meet you.” Potter held her hand out. “I hope to get to see you more often.”

“I’ll make sure to get lost again when I visit.” They shook hands and Ginny hoped her blush wasn’t noticeable enough."But if Ron's going to be late, then maybe you should give me a tour instead?"


End file.
